User blog:Benhallums12019/The Newlywed Couple
At The Dunphy House, The Dunphy-Tucker-Delgado-Marshall Families coming to attending to celebrate the wedding of Haley Gwendolyn Clarissa Patricia Dunphy & Dylan William Albert "Stardust" Marshall and the minister conducts the ceremony as all the bridesmaids & groomsmen and the rest of the wedding party set aside separately for them and begin now. THE Rev. PHIL DUNPHY: Dear Beloved, We Gather Here Tonight to witness this man Dylan William Albert "Stardust" Marshall "D-MONEY" and this woman is our dearest daughter Haley Gwendolyn Clarissa Patricia Dunphy are in the bonds of Both Holy Matrimony. Whom Gave Woman Away to Man to have in presence to marriage? GRANDPA FRANK: I Do! PHIL DUNPHY: And I Like To Say that A New Newlywed Couple No. 4 to us and to you folks. THE Rev. PHIL DUNPHY: Now, Dylan & Haley will making vows and we wanted them to hear your own vows 1 at a time please right now. HALEY DUNPHY: I Haley, Take You Dylan to become my 1st Husband and I will never let you down and never make a flaw and an letdown for the rest of our lives forever. DYLAN MARSHALL: I Dylan, Take You Haley to become my 1st Wife and I will never make a mistake, a disgrace, a Lie and a real letdown and I will share with you and the rest of our lives forever. THE Rev. PHIL DUNPHY: Do You Haley Gwendolyn Clarissa Patricia Dunphy take This Man Dylan William Albert "Starudst" Marshall to become your lawfully wedded Husband to have & to hold, in sickness & in health, Till' Death do us part and as long you both Shall Live? HALEY DUNPHY: I Do. THE MINISTER: Do You Dylan William Albert "Stardust" Marshall take This Woman, Our dearest daughter Haley Gwendolyn Clarissa Patricia Dunphy to become your lawfully wedded Wife to have & to hold, in sickness & in health, Till' Death do us part and as long you both Shall Live? DYLAN MARSHALL: I Do. THE MINISTER: The Rings Please. (As Both Joey & Cal Bring the 2 Rings to Haley & Dylan and the Minister Say to them to put the rings to each different finger.) And Repeat After Me. With This Ring, I Thee Wed is The Symbol of my vows. DYLAN MARSHALL & HALEY DUNPHY: Repeated what he says separately 1 At A Time. THE Rev. PHIL DUNPHY: What God Has Given, Let No One Put Asunder. By The Powers Vested in Me by the authorities of The City & The County of Los Angeles & The State of California And Now Pronounce you Husband & Wife. You May Kiss The Bride. (Dylan & Haley Kissed and Their own Families Cheers & Applause and as The Rev. Makes The Final Acclaim.) Ladies & Gentlemen at This Time and I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Dylan Marshall as Dylan & Haley Marshall. As The Whole Wedding Party goes to the reception to toast the new newlywed couple No. 4 and their 1st Dance with the 1967 Engelbert Humperdinck Hit called "The Last Waltz" and they cut 1st The Wedding Cake and Haley Throws The Bouquet of Flowers toss up the air and down to catch it to be the next bride and Dylan Toss The Garter off from 1 of Haley Marshall's Legs and toss it to 1 of them will be the next groom. As Haley & Dylan Makes 1 Last Announcement. HALEY MARSHALL: Hey Guys, Listen Up! Dylan & I Thank You All to Celebrate our new life for us and we appreciated to coming here and Dylan & I are going to Baby Moon to Bakersfield, CA that Dylan & I are Planned Earlier and We Hope You Love it. DYLAN MARSHALL: You Guys Going to Love it as Haley & I are will planned to go to Bakersfield, CA by 1 Separate Automobile is our Van and our new life with my new 1st Wife Haley Discuss Secretly that our mothers and new parents-in-Laws explained how we talked it out EARLIER in our Van TOGETHER on THE road. CLAIRE DUNPHY: Unbelievable, Haley & Dylan Marshall, I'm Surprised with both of you, Happy & Proud. (Mother Claire Kissed The New Newlywed Marshalls with all the Happiness of their own families are Happy Altogether.) The Next Morning as The New Newlywed Marshalls getting change and packing their bags and put them in all in the Van and go on the road to Bakersfield, CA on their own 1st Baby Moon for 1 Week and they'll come back to Los Angeles, CA before the new season of their new series for Haley & Dylan called "The New Marshalls" and lived Happily Ever after. THE END. Category:Blog posts